edinsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Pokemon
'''Legendary Pokemon '''are a group of incredibly rare and often very powerful Pokemon. List of Legendary Pokemon Kanto Legendary Birds The three legendary birds,also known as Winged Mirages, are the resident legendary trio of the Kanto region. Each of them is based on a mythical bird, and each is associated with a season (though none of the three is associated with autumn). Mew Duo The Mew duo, so named because of their similar genetics structure and Mewtwo's origin as an enhanced clone of Mew, are a pair of catlike Pokemon which are believed by many to be among the most rare and powerful Pokemon that exist. Johto Legendary Beasts Like the legendary birds of the previous generation, a second trio of similar types was introduced in the neighboring Johto region. These legendary beasts, so named because their features are based on many different creatures, both real and mythical, as well as mythological deities, were trapped in the Brass Tower when it was struck by lightning and burned to the ground, resulting in their death. The trio was revived by the power of Ho-Oh and now roam across the land because of their great power. It is unknown whether the three were already Suicune, Raikou and Entei when they died, or whether they simply three non-legendary Pokemon, and Ho-Oh reincarnated them as the first legendary beasts. In the case of the latter, it is possible that these three would be the original three beasts, who created multiple descendants. For example, a new Entei is said to be born whenever a new Volcano is formed. Tower Duo The first version mascots that were also legendary Pokemon, Lugia and Ho-Oh are a pair of legendary birds formerly resided in Ecruteak City atop tall towers, leading to their designation. However, when the Brass Tower, the home of Lugia, was struck by lightning, burned to the ground, and they both flew away, Lugia resolved to make its new home in the Whirl Islands and Ho-Oh to search the world for a pure-hearted Trainer. The two are thought to be as closely related as they are polar opposites, being based on the eastern legends of Fenghuang and Ryujin. Celebi Although it has no relation to Mew that has been revealed, Celebi was dubbed the "New Mew" when it was introduced in Generation II because of their similar size and stats, as well as being the last in the National Pokedex as of its generation and being unobtainable through normal gameplay. Unlike Mew, however, it was not believed to be the ancestor of all Pokemon, but merely the guardian of forests, traveling through time to make sure of their purity. Hoenn Legendary Golems This third trio of legendary Pokemon, based on the golems of Hebrew legend, is featured minimally in Hoenn legend. They are based on the three ancient ages of humanity, the ice age, the stone age, and the iron age. Truly, this legendary trio, as well as its master, Regigigas, feature the most complicated method of in-game availability, with puzzles made of braille in the Hoenn region being the keys to unlocking their mysteries. Eon duo Another of Hoenn's minor legendary Pokemon, Latias and Latios do not feature a distinct legend behind them. Nonetheless, they are incredibly rare, with only one of the two available normally a player, and the other available through an event. Weather trio The trio of super-ancient Pokemon, known for their weather-related abilities as the weather trio, serve as the version mascots of Pokemon Ruby,Sapphire and Emerald, being the first legendary trio to be version mascots, and represent the three major components of the Earth: the hydrosphere, the lithosphere, and the atmosphere. Said to have shaped the land and sea, Groudon and Kyogre are among the most powerful legendary Pokemon, while Rayquaza prevents the two from quarelling. Jirachi One of the two event legendary Pokemon of Generation III, Jirachi is known to grant wishes written on the tags on its head each time it awakens: once every millenium. Deoxys A virus from space which mutated when shot by a laser, Deoxys was the first legendary Pokemon known to change form, taking different forms on in each of the Generation III games - Normal Forme in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire, Attack Forme in Pokemon FireRed, Defense Forme in Pokemon LeafGreen, and Speed Forme in Pokemon Emerald, and being able to change them at will starting from Generation IV games with special meteorites found in Veilstone City, Route 3 and Nacrene City. Deoxys Formes Category:Pokemon